Dream
by hiddenbehindinnocence
Summary: Girls gets new job with WWE. Girl meets wrestler. Girl falls in love with wrestler. You know, the usual.
1. Chapter 1

It has finally happened. My dream had come true.

Well, almost.

I had wanted to be a wrestler, a "diva" as the females are called, for the longest time; since I could remember. I'd been trying to get a job working with the WWE for ages, but there was always some complication. They had all these excuses for not hiring me, but I knew they were just letting me off easy.

Finally, I was informed that I could take a job there as what was basically a personal assistant for the wrestlers. The days they worked, I would get their coffee, snacks; anything they wanted, I was to provide.

While others might look at the job as the equivalent to a slave, I was ecstatic. Just to be around the wrestlers and interact with them was much more than I could have even hoped for. They probably just gave the job to me out of pity, but words could not express my excitement and I had no idea what to expect.

It was Friday that I received the call informing me of my new job. I was told to pack my bags as they were making arrangements for a jet to fly me to Atlanta on Saturday at six o'clock in the evening where Raw would take place that Monday.

The perks were amazing. They said I would have a rental car already paid for along with the hotel charges.

Immediately after hanging up the phone, I spent the rest of the day packing. I got a good night's rest and Saturday was my day of pampering as I wanted to look as good as possible for Vince McMahon and everyone at the WWE.

I woke up Saturday morning at around ten o'clock and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and admired myself in the mirror. My long, brown hair hung loosely around my shoulders and my golden-brown eyes stared back at me.

I knew I wasn't ugly by any means; actually quite attractive. However, I also knew that I was going to be compared to women like Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, and Trish Stratus. Therefore, I felt the need to go out and get new clothes, my hair done, make-up done; anything and everything to improve my looks.

After spending half the day being pampered, I returned home just in time to have about half an hour to relax before loading up to go to the airport. During that time, I simply lounged around and thought about all I was about to embark upon.

When the time came, I took my bags out to my car and drove to the airport. After getting through all the security, I still had a good twenty minutes or so to walk around. I got some water and a bite to eat before taking a look through the stores. I spent a couple of dollars on a gossip magazine to keep me entertained.

Eventually it was time to board the jet and I took my seat. After we were safely in the air, I decided to take a quick nap before we landed. Before I knew it, the man beside me was informing me that we had arrived in Atlanta. I thanked him and followed him off the jet. I pulled a mirror out of my purse and touched up my lip gloss making sure I looked okay before walking down to baggage claim.

Upon receiving my bags, I was greeted with a man asking if I was the new personal assistant. "I'm Bryan. I'll be driving you to the arena today. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here to help." I nodded my head smiling as he escorted me to my car. He helped me load my bags into the trunk before walking me over to the passenger side and opening the door motioning me to get in.

I sat down as he made his way to the driver side and started the car. It was only about fifteen or twenty minutes until we reached the arena where Raw was being held.

Again, he helped me with my bags and walked me to security. They let me through and he tried to give me directions to Vince McMahon's office. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone else to pick up. Enjoy yourself," he replied before handing me the car keys and walking off.

"Thanks, I will," I responded with a smile. After Bryan had left, I saw a backstage worker and asked him to show me how to get to Mr. McMahon's office. He gladly obliged and upon arrival, he walked off leaving me alone. The door was shut, so I knocked before hearing a man yell for me to come in. I entered Vince's office introducing myself.

"Oh, of course, why hello. How are you?" Vince said before offering me a seat. "Well as you know, Raw isn't until Monday, I just wanted you to meet everyone before things got hectic and hopefully you can quickly get accustomed to the way things are run around here. But you'll be fine. I'm not worried. Now, why don't you just walk around and introduce yourself to the wrestlers for the next twenty minutes or so before everyone heads off to the hotel."

I nodded before thanking him and making my exit. As I was coming out of his office, I was knocked down by a brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Actually, it was Batista.

"Oh, I'm sorry that. Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand to me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I smiled standing back up with his help.

"I'm Dave, well, Batista, but you just call me Dave," he said with a slight wink.

"I'm Emily. I just got a job here as a personal assistant."

"Yeah, Vince told us about that. Apparently you'd also like to be a wrestler, huh?"

I just blushed.

"You know, I could teach you a few wrestling moves if you want," he continued playfully elbowing my arm.

"Actually, Vince told me to walk around and introduce myself to everyone, but I'm kind of nervous."

"Ah, no worries, I'll walk you around. You shouldn't be nervous though. Trust me. Everyone's going to love you." He paused with a smirk on his face. "Especially the guys. You'll probably get hit on quite a bit, but it's all in good nature. It's certainly refreshing to see you rather than the usual fake blondes that walk through here trying to laid. They all look the same with their ten pounds of makeup caked on and their sun damaged skin."

I laughed as he added, "I'm not trying to be rude, they're just not my type. It just seems like I'm the only guy around here that actually gets tired of them. Any way, let's get started. I'll be heading to the hotel in about fifteen minutes or so," he said glancing down at his watch. "Here, let me take your bags."

I thanked him and as we walked forward, I spotted the locker room closest to us, which was that of Triple H. Dave saw me staring and made his way to the door as I followed.

"I'm not too big on this guy, so I'll just stand off to the side while you introduce yourself," Dave said quietly while stepping to my left and leaning against the wall a few feet from the door in order to be unseen by Triple H.

I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door knob, but as I did so, the door was thrust open and I fell backwards as Paul caught me before hitting the ground. As he was helping me up he was obviously trying to feel me up. I attempted to step back from him, but he kept a firm hold on me.

"Why don't you just come in here with me, huh?" he said quietly while sticking his head out the door and glancing around to make sure no one was watching. He first looked to his left, then to his right where he came face to face with Dave who forcefully grabbed me away from him and stood protectively in front of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Levesque?" Dave asked angrily. Paul just gave him a pissed off look as we turned our backs and began to walk away from him.

We walked about two feet before Paul yelled, "Well you just have fun with that little slut of yours."

That was it. I turned around with a scowl on my face as Paul smirked at me. I made my way back over to him and stood there for a second just glaring at him before kicking him as hard as I could in the shin. He grabbed his leg while shouting, "You little bitch!" repeatedly. I just smiled at him as he limped back into his room to get ice.

Then my smile turned to a look of fear as I quickly turned to face Dave. "Oh my God, I'm going to lose my job now, aren't I?" I asked, panic showing in my voice. I turned and quickly ran to the door and knocked while trying to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about that. Do you want some ice? I'll get some ice for you. Please forgive me." Dave smirked at me as I pleaded with Paul.

"Aw, you don't have to do that. I witnessed this and you just did it out of self-defense, right? Vince likes me anyway. You have nothing to worry about. I'll just tell him what happened and, if anything, it will be Paul who gets punished, just not as heavily as he should be since he _is_ married to the boss's daughter."

My look changed to one of relief and I smiled as Dave started laughing at me. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry about that Mr. Levesque. _Please_ forgive me. I'll get you ice. Do you want some ice?" I smacked Dave's arm as he mocked me.

"Hey man, don't count me out. I was a witness too, just hidin' in the shadows. Damn girl, that was a hell of a kick. You're cool in my book." I turned to see who it was, and I was pleasantly surprised to see John Cena walking towards me.

He did some weird handshake with me that I didn't quite get before pulling me into a hug. I blushed as he pulled away and nodded to Dave. "What's up, man? When you headin' over to the hotel?"

"In a few minutes; we were supposed to be walking around to introduce Emily here to everyone, but we kind of got sidetracked with Paul."

"Yeah, I hear you. Well, I'm gonna head on over now. If you want to stop by my room later to hang out, that's cool."

"Alright man, thanks," Dave replied with a smile. John looked back over to me and smiled before turning to walk off to his car.

"Well, we only have a couple minutes before everyone leaves. You wanna meet a couple more people and then call it quits?" Dave turned and asked me.

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied as we walked down the hall. I heard some noise to the right of me and glanced over to see the rest of the wrestlers with their bags getting ready to go out to their cars.

Dave saw me and smiled before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the center of the room where they were and shouting, "Guys, this is Emily. She's the new personal assistant."

I blushed as I heard cat calls from the guys and offers to ride to the hotel with them. It was all in good fun, so I just went along with it smiling and laughing with them.

"Well, that takes care of that. What do you say we head back to the hotel?" Dave said with a grin, turning to me.

"Sounds good to me."

Again, we made our way to the exit and from there to the parking lot before Dave stopped and looked at me asking, "Would you like to just ride with me? I thought we could grab a bite to eat first. You hungry?"

"Yeah, are you sure you don't mind? I mean, I have a rental car and all that."

"Nah, just ride with me. Your car will still be here tomorrow," Dave said guiding me over to his car.

After taking my bags and putting them in the back, Dave walked over to the passenger side and opened the door motioning me in. "After you, miss," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you, sir," I replied, grinning as well as I climbed into the passenger seat. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side before opening the door and climbing in himself. He started the car and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where do you want to eat?" he turned and asked.

"Oh, I don't care. Anything's fine."

"Hmm, I'll just surprise you then. I know you'll like this place," he said sitting back in his seat and setting his eyes directly on the road in front of him. "What kind of music do you like, Em? Can I call you Em?"

I laughed replying, "Em's fine. Call me whatever you want. Now, what kind of music do I like… let's see. Well, definitely country and also like, hard rock verging on metal," I said with a laugh before continuing, "and pretty much nothing in between except for white boy rap like Eminem and Kid Rock."

"Well, that is a strange combination. I like rock too, but looking at you, I wouldn't think you'd be into that. Country though, that was a given that you like country with that southern accent of yours," he smirked looking over at me again.

"Hey, it's not that bad," I blushed as he grinned.

"I think it's cute," he replied as the car pulled into a nice-looking restaurant. Again, Dave got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for me and helping me out.

We walked inside and were seated almost immediately. The waiter brought us the menus. I took a sip of the water that was sitting in the wine glass to the right of me before opening the menu. I looked at the prices and almost choked on my water.

"You okay?" Dave asked while laughing at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied trying to keep cool. There was no way I could afford this. I'd just have to order the cheapest thing on the menu, which was still pushing it.

After a few minutes of us looking over the menu, the waiter returned and asked if we were ready to order. Dave looked at me as I nodded.

"And what will the lady have?" the waiter asked looking over at me.

"May I just have the side salad?" I asked quietly.

The waiter looked at me confused but nodded as he wrote it down.

"Hold on, can you please excuse us for a few more minutes," Dave quickly asked motioning to the waiter as he walked off. "What are you doing ordering a side salad?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't really afford these prices," I said looking down at the napkin in my lap.

"Well just tell me. I'll pay for it. Order whatever you want," Dave said kindly, lifting my chin up and smiling at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm fine with just a salad."

"I'm paying and that's final. Unless you want a power-bomb to convince you," he added while smirking.

"Okay, okay, you can pay," I gave in, blushing.

"Alright then, now when this waiter comes over here, you better order something good, or I'll just have to order something for you."

I took another glance at the menu before looking up at Dave as he motioned to the waiter that we were ready.

"Now, I assume you wish to order something else, Miss?"

"Yes," I blushed before continuing, "I'll just have the filet, medium," I said while handing him the menu and looking over at Dave for approval as he nodded.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same thing. Thank you," he said, handing the waiter his menu before looking back over at me as the waiter walked away. "So tell me about yourself, Em."

"Like what? I don't really know what to say."

"What about your family. Are they happy that you got this job?"

"They're just glad I'm not a wrestler. They've known I've wanted to be involved in the WWE in some way ever since I took an interest in it," I paused looking at Dave and shrugged before continuing, "My parents are actually a bit disappointed just because I went to all the good schools, got good grades, did all the extra-curricular activities, and now I'm just an assistant to wrestlers."

"Well, what do your parents do?"

"My dad's an ER doctor, well, was. He's been retired for a few years. And my mom's just a stay-at-home wife," I answered gazing into Dave's eyes.

"I see," Dave replied staring back into my eyes and smiling. "Say, how old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-four."

"Youngin'. I feel so old. I'm thirty-one."

"Aw, you're not old. It's only a-," I paused counting on my fingers before continuing, "seven years difference."

Dave laughed at me making fun of my math skills as the waiter returned to the table. He put fresh bread and plates down before walking off again.

"You first," Dave said to me, pointing at the bread basket. I unfolded the cloth and placed a piece of bread on my plate before Dave did the same. We both buttered our bread and took a bite before continuing with our conversation.

The entire time I just stared into Dave's eyes. They were hypnotic to me. It was like I couldn't take my eyes away from his. We talked about everything that evening. Dave was surprised to hear I that I didn't have a boyfriend, but he also admitted that he was single as well which I was glad to hear. The conversation between us continued for about an hour even after we paid the bill. Something between us just clicked. We just had great chemistry. I couldn't stop smiling and laughing as he told me all of his stupid jokes and stories he had.

After glancing down at his watch, Dave announced that it was getting late and we should head to the hotel. I nodded in agreement and began to scoot my chair back but Dave quickly interjected telling me to wait as he made his way over to me and pulled the chair out himself.

"My, what manners you have. Your momma certainly raised you right."

"What can I say? I know how to treat the ladies," Dave cockily replied with a smirk as I playfully smacked his arm. He held out his arm for me to grab onto, which I did, before we walked out of the restaurant and into the car. Again, he opened the door for me and soon enough, we were at the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting our luggage, we walked to the front desk and Dave motioned for me to go first.

"Name, please?" the receptionist asked while staring at her monitor with her fingers placed on the keyboard.

After repeating my name twice, I was informed that there was no room reserved in the hotel under my name. I looked behind me at Dave. "They said they had the hotel reservations all worked out," I turned back to the receptionist before continuing, "Well, are there any rooms available?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but we're packed full tonight."

I looked back at Dave again not knowing what to do. He motioned for me to step to the side before giving the receptionist his name which was apparently in the computer.

"Yes, we have your room ready. Here are the keys," she said, placing them on the counter.

"Is there a couch or pull-out bed or anything in the room?" Dave asked.

She shook her head before adding, "But there is a king-sized bed." Dave looked over at me as if to get my approval.

"You can stay with me if you want. It's fine. I promise to stay on my side of the bed," he said with a grin.

"Sure, if that's really okay with you," I replied, thankful for his generosity.

"Course it is, roomie," he smiled grabbing the keys and walking with me to our room. We made our way inside and unloaded our bags onto the floor. I walked further into the room seeing our bed with a nicely sized television in front of it and a comfy chair off to the side. I plopped onto the bed and reveled in its comfy-ness.

"Having fun?" Dave asked as he sat in the chair and turned on the TV.

"What time is it?" I asked Dave, lifting my head up and looking at him.

"Ten."

"Already? Wow, well, I guess I'll go take a shower and get ready for bed," I announced, separating with the bed and making my way to the bathroom after picking up one of my bags. I shut the door behind me before placing some of my things on the counter and my face cleanser in the shower. I grabbed a towel and slung it over the pole holding up the shower curtain before bending down to turn on the water. I stripped off and got in, feeling the warm water hit my body.

I had almost finished and was getting ready to turn off the faucet when I heard Dave scream. I turned off the water and quickly grabbed a towel wrapping it around my dripping wet body. I opened the door and ran to where Dave was.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked frantically walking over to him and touching his arm.

Dave laughed and eventually he coolly replied, "I'm fine. I just wanted to see you soaking wet in a towel."

I couldn't resist and found myself laughing as well before playfully slapping him on the back of the head. "Jerk."

I walked back into the bathroom glancing back over at him to see his facial expression. "Woo baby! Take it off!" he yelled grinning at me.

"Oh, you mean… this?" I asked, going along with his little game and pointing to the towel wrapped around me. I turned around and lowered part of the towel revealing my bare back before pausing.

"Nah," I continued pulling the towel back up.

"Oh come on! What a tease," Dave responded as I began to walk back to the bathroom but not before blowing him a kiss and smirking at the disappointment in his face.

I finished getting ready for bed and walked out again in the towel to grab my suitcase and lay it on the bed.

"Come back for more, honey?" Dave jokingly asked.

"If by 'more', you mean 'pajamas', then yes." I shook my head at him unable to suppress a grin as I unzipped my bag and proceeded to pull out my usual hot pants and t-shirt to sleep in. I paused before looking over at Dave.

"What?" he asked, wondering why I stopped.

"Well, I didn't really expect to be rooming with anyone, so my night wear isn't exactly conservative."

"No complaining here, baby. Sleep in what you want. Just hurry up and change so I can get in the shower."

"Well fine then." I zipped up my suitcase and carried my clothes into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I changed and took a look in the mirror. I brushed my hair and put on some lip gloss. After I was satisfied with how I looked, I grabbed the clothes I was wearing before my shower and carried them over to my suitcase.

"I'm done," I said with a smile glancing over at Dave as I zipped up my suitcase and placed it on the floor. I looked over at him again and he still hadn't moved. "What?" I asked wondering why he stopped with the remarks and why he hadn't gotten up to take his shower yet. "I thought you were going to take your shower now."

"Oh, yeah, uh, right," he said tearing his eyes away from me and slowly making his way to the bathroom. I heard him turn on the water and after six minutes of him being in the shower, I decided to get him back for earlier.

I felt bad for the people below me, but I picked up my suitcase and dropped it making a loud thud heard throughout the room. I ran in front of the chair and laid on the floor grabbing my head. I heard the water turn off and Dave scurried into the room. Seeing me on the floor, he ran over.

"What happened? Did you fall? Does your head hurt?"

I almost felt bad because he seemed genuinely concerned for me. Of course, I was genuinely concerned for him before, so I decided to keep going with it. I started laughing before he got the hint stood back up helping me up with him.

"Oh, don't look so hurt. I just wanted to see you in your towel," I said, smiling at him.

"And?" he asked cockily, "what do you think?"

"Eh, I've seen better." Dave put on his puppy dog face and pouted. "Oh, you know I'm just kidding." I paused and grinned.

"Take it off, baby!" I shouted at him laughing as he smirked and began to slide the bottom of the towel up further and further exposing more of his legs before pausing.

"Nah," he said letting go of the towel and grinning before getting boxers out of his suitcase and walking back into the bathroom to change. He came back out in about two minutes to find me lying on the bed and flipping through channels. He plopped down beside me.

I finally settled on a local channel playing Friends and we just laid there in a comfortable silence. It felt nice being there with him. I could feel his eyes on me and I would occasionally glance back at him when he wasn't looking.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. I looked through the peephole to see none other than John Cena. I opened the door and let him in.

"Now, what are you doin' here little missy? I heard Dave was supposed to be in this room."

I laughed before motioning him further into the room to where Dave was. "They didn't have my name in the computer and there were no other rooms available, so-"

"Well you coulda stayed in mine baby," John interjected with a smirk. "I like that outfit you're wearing. Dave pick that out?" He said with a laugh glancing over at Dave.

"She picked it out all her own. I did get to see her in just a towel though; dripping wet and right out of the shower," Dave said, grinning at me.

"Hey, I got to see you in a towel too, you know," I quickly added looking back at him.

"Well, I was actually coming by to see if you two would like to come down to the bar with me, but it's obvious that I'm just too cool for you guys. I mean, you're all ready for bed when it's not even midnight. What's up with that, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah… now why don't you just leave us alone and let me have some "alone time" with Em over here, huh?" Dave said motioning for John to leave.

"Fine then, see you tomorrow. Don't get too frisky," John winked at me before getting off the bed and leaving.

After he left, I went crawled back to my previous position on the bed and laid there for a few seconds before hearing a cell phone go off.

"Sorry, that's mine," Dave said, getting up to go find the bag containing the phone. "Hello?" He made his way back over to the bed and sat down. "No man, unlike you, I actually have morals. Yeah, yeah, well say what you want but I actually have a hot broad right here with me. Fine, come on up, but just remember, she's mine." Dave smiled before hanging up the phone.

"That was Randy. He wanted me to go out and hook up with some chick who probably has every STD known to man. Anyway, he's coming up here because he just couldn't believe why I would pass that up."

"God, you are so unlike any man I have _ever_ met," I said before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, a little; it's been a long day after all. When is he coming up here?"

"He said a few minutes which could mean anywhere from a few minutes to an hour, so who knows? But if you're tired, just go to sleep. I can show you off to him in the morning."

I smiled at him as he started to yawn as well. "Wow, guess I'm tired too. I'll just call Randy and tell him we're going to bed."

I nodded and got under the covers as I heard Dave telling Randy to forget about coming because it was just going to be just him and myself for the rest of the night and then some. I laughed after he hung up.

"What? I can dream can't I? Plus it'll make him jealous when he sees you tomorrow."

"Oh, sure," I replied sarcastically. "Just hurry up and turn off the lights."

Dave turned off the lights but there was still a glimmer of light which shone in from the window. He climbed under the covers with me.

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so nice to me. It really means a lot."

"No problem at all. Good night and sweet dreams."

"You too."

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, but I awoke and shot out of bed after hearing a loud clap of thunder at around 3:00 in the morning. I looked over at Dave who was staring at me.

"Scared of thunderstorms?"

"A little," I replied bashfully before lying back down, "Okay, a lot."

"No worries. I'll protect you." I honestly did feel protected when I was with him. I fell back asleep and woke up again at a more reasonable, but still early time of 7:00 a.m.

We had started with both of us on opposite sides of the bed. Dave was on the right and I was on the left, but somehow in my sleep, I had shifted over to Dave and I woke up with my head on his chest and my right arm draped over him and clinging to his shoulder.

"Sleep well?"

I moved my head and looked up at Dave. "Yes, actually," I replied blushing.

"Well you were on top of me for half the night."

"Heh, sorry about that," I responded bashfully, blushing once more.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I slept pretty damn good myself, you know."

"What time are you gonna get up?"

"I wanted to take you out to eat for lunch today. Then I was thinking we could see a movie." He looked down at me, "So you can still sleep for another few hours."

I started to move back over to my side of the bed, but Dave stopped me.

"You can stay right there if you want. It's fine with me. You know, if it makes you sleep better," he said with a wink.

I laid my head back down on his chest and fell back asleep as Dave watched me and eventually fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

For the final time that morning, I woke up to Dave calmly stroking my arm and quietly saying, "Wake up, sleepy head; time to get ready for lunch." I mumbled "no" and laid back down on top of him. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I got up off of him and climbed out of bed as he followed me. We both went into the bathroom and I brushed my teeth as Dave brushed his hair before switching positions. After Dave was finished, he went into the room to get some clothes out of his suitcase and announced to me that he was going to be changing outside. I shut the bathroom door and washed my face. I rubbed some moisturizer on my face and put some makeup on.

I heard Dave yell that he was going downstairs for a second to grab something to drink and a few seconds later, I heard the door shut. I looked back in the mirror and grabbed my makeup bag. After putting on a bit of eye makeup and mascara, I applied lip gloss and pronounced myself ready for the day. I went into the room to get my clothes and changed.

As I was buttoning up my top, I heard a furious knocking at the door. I suddenly wished Dave was here. I looked through the peephole and saw no one. I shrugged and began to walk away. Then the knocking continued and again, I saw nothing through the peephole. I opened the door, wondering what was going on and immediately Paul grabbed my arms and started dragging me down the hall.

"You and me are going to go have a little talk with Vince."

My face turned to a look of panic and we stopped walking as Paul turned to face me, still gripping my arms tightly so I couldn't get away.

"I'm going to tell him what you did yesterday and you are going to lose your job, you little bitch," he growled glaring at me with a scowl. "No one treats The Game like that."

"Please, I'm really sorry. Can you please just forgive me and forget about the whole thing? I'll make it up to you. I'll bring you coffee and whatever you want to drink. I'll run your errands for you. I'll-"

Paul cut me off by pulling me closer to him. "You and I both what you'd have to do to make it up to me," he said suggestively with a smirk on his face looking me up and down.

"But… but you're married," I said trying to think of an excuse.

"So? That just makes my job easier. Doesn't mean I can't still have a little fun," he reasoned while looking around the hall to see if anyone was watching. We were all alone. He tried pulling me towards my room once more. I struggled in his grip but he just laughed and continued to drag me towards the door which was open.

I looked around frantically for Dave, but he was nowhere to be seen. Paul pushed me into the room following closely behind and shutting the door.

Paul smirked as he faced me and picked me up off the ground carrying me over to the bed before throwing me down in the center of it. I tried to move, but he climbed on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Tell _anyone_ about this and you will live to regret it, you little slut. You understand me?"

I said nothing and glared at him.

"Answer me!" he screamed and a loud slap was heard throughout the room as his hand made contact with my face. "Not like anyone would believe you anyway. I'm Triple H, damn it. Who the hell would trust your word over mine?"

Tears instantly came to my eyes as Paul began to unbutton my blouse and left a trail of kisses from my neck to my belly button before ripping off my skirt. I yelled, but he muffled it with a forceful kiss. He sat back up with an evil grin on his face, looking down at me as he began ripping off his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

Meanwhile, I heard Dave knock on the door yelling, "Hey, it's me. I forgot to bring a key with me. Could you open the door?"

"Damn it," Paul cursed under his breath. I yelled for Dave to help me but Paul silenced me with a rough kiss.

"Em? You okay? Let me in."

Paul sat back up and told me to get dressed. I buttoned up my blouse and put my skirt back on.

"We were just talking. You understand? Tell a soul about this, and I swear that I will beat the hell out of you and there will be _no_ interruptions."

I nodded fearfully before climbing off of the bed.

"Now you go answer that door and tell Dave that you were just having a nice chat with me because I felt bad about yesterday."

I reluctantly walked over to the door letting Dave in.

"What the hell took you so long? What's he doing here?" Dave yelled, pointing to Paul.

"Relax, relax," Paul said calmly, patting Dave on the shoulder. "We were just talking. I felt bad about yesterday and came up here to apologize and we just got to chatting. I was having a really awful day yesterday and I don't know what came over me. But this is a great girl you have here," Paul continued, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close as I cringed and put on a fake smile. He let go and walked towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Dave shut the door behind him and turned to me. "What the hell was that all about? He came over just to _talk_ to you? I know that's a lie."

Dave grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed. "Listen to me. If he said or did anything to you, just tell me. I'll take care of it. You can trust me."

I looked into his eyes and debated whether or not to tell him. I knew if I told the truth, Dave would go crazy and beat up Paul, which could jeopardize Dave's job. I didn't want that, and I was honestly afraid of Paul when he told me I would regret letting anyone know about what happened. I had no doubt in my mind that Dave would protect me, but I also knew that there was no way he could be at my side 24/7.

"Nothing happened, Dave. I'm fine; really."

"I'm not stupid. I know _something_ had to have happened; otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated to answer me. Just tell me, please," Dave pleaded.

"I'll tell you. Just please don't hurt Paul. I know that would put your job in jeopardy. Plus, he threatened to hurt me if I told anyone, so please, just-"

"Tell me," Dave cut me off abruptly.

"He tried to," I paused, looking down at the bed. "He tried to-"

"Just say it. Did he try to," he paused trying to think of a nicer way of putting it, "Did he force himself on you?"

I nodded in shame as Dave cursed under his breath.

"Nothing happened. I mean, I'm fine. You arrived at the right time."

"Yeah, well next time I'll just take you with me."

"Dave, I don't want to be a burden to you. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, you can? What if I hadn't interrupted what was going on? You think you could have stopped it all by yourself?"

I looked away and he immediately put his fingers under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I really care about you, okay? I know I haven't even known you for a full day, but I really like you. I just don't want your life ruined by some guy when it could easily be prevented if you just stayed with me."

I winced as he softly touched my left cheek.

"What's wrong? Did he hit you?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, yeah, but-" I was quickly cut off when Dave abruptly stood up and walked toward the door. "Dave, stop. It's really not a big deal. We'll just go out to lunch, see a movie. Just pretend this never happened. I'm fine, really, and fighting Paul won't do us any good."

Dave sighed and walked back over to me. "I'll try to keep my cool around him, but you swear you'll tell me if he ever, and I mean ever, does anything to threaten or harm you in any way. I don't care if it's something small. Tell me. Okay?"

I nodded happily as I grabbed his hands and dragged him to the door. He stopped as we got in the doorway. I lifted my head to look at him, wondering what was wrong, as he leaned down to kiss me.

As he pulled his head back up, I just stared at him smiling uncontrollably and blushing.


End file.
